The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10)
Story A figure in the Rooter’s black armor and a helmet covering their face is standing in the middle of a white room. The ceiling is a domed window, with the walls reaching up towards it. The figure waits, as doors open. A younger Manny and Pierce wearing the same armor are the first to charge in. Manny swings a punch at the armored, who flips backwards over him, karate chopping him in the neck, knocking him down. Pierce draws thorns and goes to stab the armored one, which parries and counters, slamming their palm into Pierce’s face. A younger Helen and Alan wearing the armor enter the room, as Helen speeds around the armored one, forming a vortex. The armored one waits, as it reaches into the vortex, successfully grabbing Helen by the throat. She shimmers in energy, as the armored figure drops Helen. Alan lights on fire, shooting flames at the armored figure. The armored figure moves through with blinding speed, tackling Alan and knocking him down. Servantis; I believe that is enough for now. The armored one looks up, seeing Servantis in a newly formed window. The armored figure removes the helmet, revealing it to be Jane, being about 12 years of age. Jane shoots up, panting heavily. She was in her room, lying on her bed. She wipes the sweat off her brown, revealing her hand was trembling. Jane: The Proctor. Was, was that really me? Agh! (She curls up, hands on her head.) I don’t know anymore! End Scene The area is heavily forested, with no signs of civilization for miles. Volug moves through the woods with ease, in human form, swinging from the branches. He arrives at a cliff, howling to the full moon. Tiffany: Target acquired. Volug. Volug turns back, seeing Tiffany standing there. Volug: (Speaks in several snarls and barks) Tiffany: The old master is still in jail, at the moment. The new master requests your services. Volug: (Makes an inquisitive sound) Tiffany: The creator. He summons all his creations. You are one of them, as am I. Volug: (Growls defensively) Tiffany: You say you serve our old master. That is what they all said. You shall come with me. Unharmed or harmed. Volug shifts into his werewolf form, as he snarls viciously at Tiffany. He charges Tiffany, who blocks his claws with her claws. Tiffany: Battle initiated. Tiffany thrusts her claws at Volug’s chest, which he catches with his jaws. He swings his head, throwing Tiffany up into the air. She lands on two feet, as Volug charges on all fours, tackling Tiffany towards the edge of the cliff. Tiffany catches herself with her claws, skidding close to the edge. Volug charges at her, while Tiffany sticks both paws to the ground, bringing her legs in front of her to kick Volug away. She recovers and pounces instantly, Volug barely catching the attack. He tosses her aside, as Tiffany recovers. Volug: (Barks triumphantly) Volug is then hit by a radioactive blast from behind, as he turns. A portal had opened, Leander coming through. Leander places his hand to his grill plate, firing another radioactive blast. Volug swats this one away, as he charges Leander. Leander sidesteps, Volug heading towards the portal. Volug tries to come to a stop, when Tiffany tackles him from behind, the two both tumbling through the portal. Leander follows after them, the portal closing. End Scene Lucy: I don’t like this. Jane and Lucy are in the Plumbers base in space, down in interrogation. Rook and another human Plumber bring Morpheus, who’s in dream catcher cuffs, into the interrogation room. Jane and Lucy look at Morpheus through the glass, his expression blank. Rook and the other Plumber come out, Rook joining them. Rook: As you requested, Jane. Morpheus for you to talk to. Are you sure you want to do this? Lucy: There are other ways. We can use the Plumber systems and Jane: This guy freed Tiffany from Plumber care without any sort of awareness that she was missing. Surely he’d clear himself from the system. Besides, these are my dreams. He’s the only one who can dwell in and figure it out. Lucy: He wants you dead. He could probably kill you. Is this really worth it?! Jane: I need to know. Jane enters the room, sitting across from Morpheus. The glass is one way from this side, reflecting the events of the room. Morpheus: Morpheus log 657. Target 105 comes to speak to me after capturing me two weeks ago. Jane: You being treated alright in Plumber care? Morpheus: Hardly. Food tastes horrible. Jane: I may be able to get you some leeway, but you’ve got to do something for me. Morpheus: A proposal. I assume this isn’t on Plumber authority, as you requested me without going through them. Jane: In one of the dreams you gave me, there was a man, wearing black armor, and his head looking like Brainstorm’s. Morpheus: The Proctor. He came to me requesting a prophecy several years ago. He used lightning, so it fit into your fear of lightning at the time. Jane: Well, I don’t know who he is. I need you to figure out my connection to him. Morpheus: This would require me to go into your dreams. Are you prepared for that? Jane: Yes. Lucy and Rook are on the other side of the glass. Lucy: If anything happens, pull her out. Rook: I agree. This is very unsatisfactory. Max: What is going on?! Lucy turns, seeing Max and Ben walking towards them, Ben placing his hands to the glass. Ben: You put Jane in there with him?! He’ll mess with her head! Rook: That was my argument. Lucy: Why are you here? Rook: I informed them of what was transpiring. Protocol dictates that I must report to an authority figure when initiating a prison transfer. As I was requested to not report to the Plumbers, I settled with a retired Plumber. Max: Get her out of there, now! This interview is over! Ben: I don’t think so. Morpheus releases white dust from his hand, as Jane falls asleep, head hitting the table. Lucy: Jane! Jane is floating through the air, as if not part of the world. A commotion is going on in an alley, Jane floating in that direction. An eleven year old version of Jane is running, holding onto a bag. Several guys are chasing after her, angry. Guy 1: Get back here! Guy 2: You going to pay big time! Jane approaches a fence, and hops up, trying to climb up frantically. The guys catch her, pulling her down. One of the guys takes the bag, while the other ones hold her to the wall. Jane: No! Let go of me! Guy 2: You think you can steal from me and get away with it? You’ll wish you were never born when I’m through with you! Jane: (Dead serious) Give it a try. I can’t wait to kick those sorry little behinds of yours. The guy grabs at her face, as an energy shimmer occurs, the guy screaming. Jane kicks him in the groins, then in the head to knock him off. She reaches and grabs the other guy, draining part of his energy. He drops, as the third guy takes off running, screaming. He had dropped the bag, which Jane picks up. It was filled with to-go bags from Burger Shack. She pulls out a burger, and starts eating frantically, sauce getting all over her face. Servantis: A unique trick you have there. Jane literally jumps away, Servantis approaching. Servantis is completely human, with white skin and a bald head. She backs into the fence. Jane: You want a butt kicking too, freak? I’ll give it to you! Servantis: Oh, I’m sure you could. But tell me, Jane Smith. Are you tired of stealing for a living? From running from one bad foster home to the next? Jane looks down at her bag of food, as she drops her burger back into it, having lost her appetite. Servantis: Your touch is deadly. You can absorb the life-force of anything you touch. You would do well with me. Jane: And who are you? Servantis: I, am the greatest thing that ever happened to you. Come with me, and together we can stop the Coming Storm. The scene then changes, into a realm where the sky was red, and asteroids were floating everywhere. Jane floats helplessly, as she approaches a large Plumber base. She floats through the wall, where Servantis in his mutated form was standing. Servantis: Hurry along, Jane. You know the way. Jane is shaken violently, as she’s woken up. Lucy pulls her away from the table, as Rook inspects Morpheus’ shackles. Rook: He is secure. Jane: Why’d you stop him?! He was helping me! Max: I called it off. (Jane turns, as Max walks in, Ben following behind.) There was too much risk. Jane: No! Morpheus, did you see anything else? Why couldn’t I remember that?! Morpheus: That memory received the least damage. There is a large section of your brain where the electrical circuitry is cut off. Jane: Cut, off? Morpheus: Most memories, when forgotten, are simply laying dormant in the subconscious, and can appear in dreams or if the memory is stirred. A section of neurons in your brain have been electrically blocked off, preventing the other neurons from sending or retrieving signals from there. Jane: What does that mean? Morpheus: That this Proctor purposefully locked your memories to ensure you didn’t remember him. And only he can remove them. Max: We’re done. Now. Max grabs Jane, pulling her out of the room. The others follow, Jane shrugging Max off. Jane: I was this close! I almost had what I needed! Max: Jane, pursuing this any further could be dangerous. I am calling this off. Lucy, Rook. I’m ordering a protection detail on her. Don’t let her out of your sight. Rook: Yes, Magister. Jane: But! Max: No buts. Jane, Rook, Lucy and Ben are sitting in a waiting area. Jane is frustrated, and starts pacing. Jane: I say, we go after him! Track him down! Lucy: Won’t work. That device they used to escape was a Null Void Projector. It opened a portal to the Null Void, the prison dimension. Even if we could get there, it’d take forever to find them. Jane: How do we get to the Null Void? Rook: There is a Null Void Projector on base. But it is forbidden to use without authorization. Ben: Jane, come on. Let’s head back down to Earth. (Teasingly) I’ll take you to Mr. Smoothy. Jane blushes, but shakes her head. Jane: Thanks, Ben. But I’ve got to do this. I’m sorry. Jane activates the Omnitrix, turning into Cloudnine. The others stand, as Cloudnine turns into a gaseous form. She floats and hits each of them, the gas causing them to get drowsy. They fall over, fast asleep. Cloudnine: Really sorry. Cloudnine floats up, and gets into the ventilation system. She makes her way to the Null Void Projector room, which was occupied by Blukic and Driba. Driba: Just because we let a homicidal robot free isn’t just reason to put us on Projector duty. Nothing happens! Blukic: Yes it does. Driba: What happens? Blukic: A cloud of gas flies into the room. Driba looks up, as the two are enveloped in gas, falling fast asleep. Cloudnine lands, and reverts. Jane: Should’ve had them show me how to use this thing. (Jane inspects the controls.) Or not. I think I know how. Jane messes with the console, eventually typing as if she knows what she’s doing. She then pulls the lever, the Projector turning on and opening a portal to the Null Void. Jane takes a deep breath, and walks through. End Scene At the Null Void Rooter base, Servantis is on the deck, as Volug and Tiffany come in. Servantis: Volug. Why are you not wearing our armor? Volug: (Responds in snarls and barks) Tiffany: He says that he does not need it. It restricts his power. Servantis: But it protects him. Volug: (Barks) Tiffany: He states that he doesn’t need it. Servantis: Ugh. Everyone shall wear it. Is that clear? Swift: Proctor, Servantis turns, seeing Swift. Swift: It’s as you predicted. She is on her way now. Servantis: Hm. Gather the others. Jetray flies over the wastelands of the Null Void, spotting aliens living on the asteroids. Several red Vulpimancers run through the area, hunting down the working aliens. Jetray flies on, as she approaches the Rooters’ base. She appears in front of it, and fires a neuroshock at the window, trying to cut through it. A side door opens nearby, Jetray startled. Jetray: They’re expecting me. Perfectly fine with me. Jetray flies into the doorway, as she lands on the main deck. Servantis, Swift, Leander, Volug, Tiffany, Alan, Helen, Manny and Pierce are standing there, waiting. Jetray: Alan? Helen? Manny? Pierce? Volug? What? Servantis: Hello, Jane. We’ve been expecting you. Jetray: Gathered that. I want answers, and you’re going to give them to me! Servantis: Of course. It’s only fair. Jetray: Uh, okay. It wasn’t supposed to be this easy. Jetray reverts. Jane: Who are you? What is this group? Why do those guys look like they serve you after you kidnapped them?! Servantis: I am Proctor Servantis, and we are the Rooters. A black ops division of the Plumbers, handling the most dangerous, most secretive missions. Jane: Wait, you’re good guys? Servantis: Yes. Jane: Then why attack them? Servantis: They didn’t remember. You see, I have a unique ability, along with my enhanced mental powers. I can manipulate the memories that are apparent in the mind. Jane: Morpheus said my neurons were cut off. Did you mess with my memories? Servantis: I did it with all the Amalgam kids. So when they were returned into modern society, they wouldn’t remember the traumas, or the details of our classified missions. Jane: When we first met, you weren’t, Servantis: Part Cerebrocrustacean. That is thanks to you. You once had the powers given to you from a unique mutation, to absorb energy. I refer to this as your Osmosian power. I harnessed this power to create hybrids, using a Cerebrocrustacean base to merge its DNA with me, giving me this form. Jane: I could do that? But, I don’t, Servantis: Remember. But that is how all of us were created. (He holds his arms out, signaling the others.) You created all of this! Jane: But, how come I don’t have this power now?! Servantis: This question is easier to explain if I show it to you. Servantis walks over, his skull plates opening. He shoots a weak stream of lightning, Jane allowing it to hit her head. She can feel the electric paths in her head come un-severed, as she remembers. It’s a dark, rainy day, the view from Jane’s first person. She is stumbling down the sidewalk, walking in an abandoned district. She walks past a half broken window, as she drops down to her knees, looking at her reflection in a puddle. She’s wearing the Rooters’ black armor, with leather gloves. Servantis (Voice over) Despite a successful mission by the Amalgam kids, you were heavily injured, and stumbled off. I had come after you, but was too late. Voice: Need a hand? Jane looks up, seeing a girl with pale white skin, and black hair that flowed over her black eyes was standing there, with a bright pink umbrella. She was wearing a black punk rock shirt and black jeans, and is reaching her hand out to Jane. Girl: You’re hurt. Come on, I’ll help you. Jane: (Wearingly) No. I’ll only hurt you. Girl: You’ll be hurt more if you don’t get help. Here, take my hand. Jane sighs, as she does, grabbing her hand. Her glove has a tear in it, as her skin touches the girl’s. She shimmers from energy, as she screams, being drained of energy. Jane holds on, a demonic look on her face. The girl falls down, as Jane stands up, looking down at the girl. She wasn’t moving. Jane looks at herself in the window, seeing a deranged, evil look in her eye. She gasps in terror, as she bends over, trying to revive the girl. Servantis: (Voice over) She died. It was an accident, but you killing an innocent shook your core. Your Osmosian powers were locked away, and even my intervention wasn’t able to unlock it. Servantis breaks the contact, as Jane stumbles back, in shock. Servantis: After that, you were powerless. I decided it was best to cut my losses. I suppressed all of your memories, and created new ones to help integrate you into normal lives. When you started to remember me, I thought your powers had been unlocked by the events of time, and I regathered the team. Though you don’t have Osmosian powers, you have that. Servantis points at the Omnitrix, Jane looking at it. She then looks back at Servantis. Jane: You had said, I was an orphan. My mom. Servantis: (Sighs) I was afraid we’d come to this. Everyone, back to what you were doing. The others disperse, as Servantis goes and gets a suitcase. He then pulls out a Null Void Projector. They open a portal, him walking through it. Jane follows. They end up in Jane’s living room, where Mrs. Smith was watching TV. Mrs. Smith: Jane! Where did you? Who is that? Servantis: Hello, Gloria. It’s been a while. Gloria: I don’t know Servantis: Because I blocked the memory. Servantis extends a small stream of lightning, hitting Gloria in the forehead. Her expression hardens, as she stands, arrogant. Gloria: (In harsh tone) Servantis! You sure took your time! Taking that brat back? Jane: Brat? Mom, it’s me! Gloria: Oh, don’t give me that mom baloney! I only watched over you because Servantis promised a big payday! Servantis: (Holding up suitcase) As promised. Gloria grabs the suitcase, opening it, it being filled with cash. Her face lights up, but Jane’s expression is crushed. Jane: (On the verge of tears) Mom. Gloria: Oh, get it through your thick skull! I was never your mom! I watched you for three years waiting for this. And now that I’ve got it, goodbye. Gloria closes the suitcase, walking out of the house. Jane drops to her knees, tears flowing uncontrollably. Servantis: I know it is hard to take it all in. This life you currently had, was the false life I created for you, in order to protect you. But that life is over, and it is time for you to return to my side. I’ll unlock all your memories, and together, we can do great good. We can stop the coming storm. Jane wipes her tears, as she stands up. Her expression is grim, as she faces Servantis. Jane: Yes. I’ll do whatever you need me to do, Proctor Servantis. Characters * Jane Smith (past & present) (joins Rooters) * Lucy Mann * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Ben Tennyson * Blukic (cameo) * Driba (cameo) * Plumbers * Morpheus * Gloria Smith * Pale Girl Villains * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis (past & present) ** Swift ** Leander ** Tiffany ** Volug ** Alan Albright (past & present) ** Manny Armstrong (past & present) ** Helen Wheels (past & present) ** Pierce Wheels (past & present) Aliens Used * Cloudnine * Jetray Trivia * Jane learns of her history with Servantis and the Rooters, throwing her life upside down in the process. * It's revealed that Jane was once an Osmosian. But her powers were locked away. * Morpheus breaks the fourth wall, referencing it's been two weeks since he'd been arrested. That's how long it was between that episode and this one. * It's revealed that Jane is an orphan, and that Mrs. Smith was a foster mom looking for a payday. * Jane being an orphan fits Servantis' theme of collecting test subjects. * Jane rejoins the Rooters. * Anyone else think the pink umbrella is out of place? Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Dream Arc